


Warm you up from the inside

by tetsuskitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Akaashi goes out in the cold and Kuroo warms him up.





	Warm you up from the inside

It had to be around 11am when Kuroo heard a knock on his door. He was sitting in his living room watching a new episode of his regular series, feeling relaxed and cozy under a blanket. He had just finished having breakfast and thinking about, maybe, going for seconds.

He got up and realized he only had boxers and a sweatshirt on but he decided to check who it was first, dressing up later. When he saw through the peep hole that it was Akaashi, he opened the door.

“Hey…can I come in?” Akaashi asked quietly, dressed in an elegant black coat and covered in a thin layer of snow. He carried a satchel with him. Kuroo let him inside.

“Why are you freezing at 11am?” Kuroo questioned, in a tone very much like an unimpressed mother talking to their careless child.

“I woke this morning and it was snowing. I figured I could get some really great shots for my portfolio.” Akaashi responded sheepishly. Kuroo sighed.

“Well, did you?”

“I did.” Akaashi confirmed with a smile. Kuroo shook his head but smiled as well.

“Come on, take that off, go take a warm bath and then come back for some hot cocoa.” Kuroo commanded in a gentle tone.

“Can I, at least, get a kiss first?”

Kuroo walked up to him and pressed their lips together. He wasn’t surprised to feel Akaashi’s cold lips but it was still a different sensation than the usual warmth. Kuroo mused for a second on how he liked it and how bad it would be to keep kissing and warm Akaashi up himself.

He began undoing the buttons on Akaashi’s coat and let it slip to the floor when he pushed it from the other’s shoulders.

“Are you helping me undress for my bath?” Akaashi asked in between kisses.

“I don’t know. My mind is suddenly taking me places…” Kuroo moved his hands down Akaashi’s back until he reached his thighs and hauled him up, slowly placing the other boy against his own body and taking them through the house and into the bedroom.

He undressed Akaashi and himself quickly, climbing on top of Akaashi and pining him down on the bed, feeling their body temperature clash with one another, almost like burning. They kissed languidly and the warmth of Akaashi’s mouth had returned by now.

He looked quite beautiful, as he always did, after all. His pale skin making the pink dusting his cheeks stand out, flecks of snow that didn’t yet melt adorning his black hair, muscles rippling throughout his body as he moved in pace with Kuroo.

“You shouldn’t have gone outside, it’s so cold.” Kuroo said, nuzzling Akaashi’s neck, licking and biting him there, hearing the other grunt.

“I-I had to. For art.” Kuroo laughed and looked at Akaashi, smiling up at him.

“Right. I’m glad you’re here, though.”

“Your house was closer. And I was beginning to think a blizzard might hit, I got scared. Didn’t want to get buried in the snow. What would you do without me here?”

“I’m sure I’d manage.”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow.

“But I would miss the sex. Your ass is the most fabulous thing in my life.”

“And here I thought it was my smile. Or my great personality.”

“Well, you do have a great smile. I like it when you’re happy. So…let me see if I can make you feel really happy, yeah?”

Akaashi watched as Kuroo began kissing down his body, sucking marks into his thighs and then, licking his hole. Akaashi gasped, surprised and a bit self-conscious. When Kuroo did this he felt restless, vulnerable, hot all over. He forgot how cold he had felt earlier. Kuroo hooked his arms around Akaashi’s thighs, eating his ass and then sucking him off, leaving Akaashi a mess, incoherent and trembling.

“Do you feel happy, now?” Kuroo drawled and Akaashi nodded lazily. “Good. Let’s take that bath then.”

Kuroo stepped into the bathroom and started to run a bath for them, checking the temperature of the water. He let the bathtub fill up and called for Akaashi, who came in, legs still shaky, looking as ravishing as ever. Kuroo took his hand and helped him get in, getting in as well and placing himself against Akaashi. Akaashi took the shampoo and poured it onto Kuroo’s head, slowly massaging his scalp and his temples, making the other relax completely, kissing Kuroo’s cheek and watching the other smile in response.

After that, Kuroo let Akaashi borrow some of his clothes. Akaashi discretly scenting them for the distinct smell of Kuroo’s laundry detergent, the kind of scent that reminded him of Kuroo and made him feel clean and cozy and good.

They decided it was a good time for a movie and some couch snuggles, meaning they put on Dirty Dancing and had a blast singing Time of My Life, Kuroo attempting to lift Akaashi into the air and almost succeeding but sending both of them crashing into the ground, laughing and checking if the other was okay, kissing and brushing their noses together.

“Are you hungry?” Akaashi asked, stroking Kuroo’s hair and feeling Kuroo lean in to the touch.

“I could eat.”

“I’ll make us something.”

Kuroo sneaked a hand under Akaashi’s shirt and hugged him tightly, squeezing his sides.

“Alright, I’ll help, what do you have in mind?”

They got up from the floor and headed to the kitchen where they decided pancakes was a perfectly acceptable meal and got started on that. While Kuroo was finishing up cooking them, Akaashi announced he’d already put on their next movie and that they should hurry because he couldn’t wait to see Kuroo weep, at which Kuroo responded with a dejected “please, you didn’t” and Akaashi smiled sheepishly at him and went on ahead to the couch and waited eagerly for his pancakes.

When Kuroo saw the big title on the screen he sighed in defeat. They were going to see Moana, Kuroo’s most recent weakness. Kuroo regretted now telling Akaashi he’d cried three times during this movie.

“Why do you want to see me suffer?” Kuroo asked, his tone disapproving.

Akaashi just smiled and kissed him, clicking the play button.


End file.
